


Voicemail

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be seen as romatic or platonic, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Hurt/Comfort, voicemail fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Gabriel fixes Sam's voicemail.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a long while back. In 2018. And forgot about it. I think I was probably considering turning it into a story with chapters to it but never got around to it. I hope you all enjoy it.

The Winchesters returned from Heaven with a message from God, telling them to stop looking for him and that this wasn't his fight. Sam could feel their morale dwindling bit by bit and it broke the young hunter's heart as he watched his brother throw away the amulet. Sam walked over and picked the amulet out of the trash can, hurt that Dean would throw it away but knew it was inevitable. Sam knew that when it came down to it, Dean will no longer hold back. Sam was sure Dean still considered him a monster, a vampire. And every other hunter out there as well if what happened earlier that day was any indication.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Gabriel greets far too cheerfully for the current events. The archangel had joined their little suicide group after Sam and Dean had come back from trying to stop Anna from killing their parents. He would pause time for a short while so they could get caught up and update each other, sometimes just to banter back and forth to relieve stress. Of course, Sam was the only one to know this. He hated keeping this from Dean but knew it was probably better if they did. However, the young Winchester was currently not in the mood for the archangel-trickster.

"Now's not a good time Gabe," Sam told him, sitting on one of the beds. When the archangel questioned him, Sam told him what had happened.

"Sorry, Sammich," Gabriel said, rubbing the hunter's back. "I know you guys were hoping Dad would help."

"Yeah… well…" Sam said with a shrug. "I don't think it matters. No one believes we can stop the apocalypse. Most don't trust me anymore because of the monster I've become." Gabriel scrunched his face in confusion at Sam's words.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel questioned. "You're not a monster."

"I drank demon blood, Gabe! I released Lucifer! I chose a demon over my own brother! I'm tainted! How can you say I'm not a monster when I clearly am!" Sam rants, getting up from the bed to pace. "I haven't been human since I was six months old! Everything I touch dies!"

"Because you were manipulated, Sam," Gabriel tries to reason. "The demons manipulated you while you were grieving over your brother, you thought you were doing the right thing, you were trying to stop the apocalypse from happening before it began but didn't know about the final seal! Yeah, you're tainted. But who isn't? Everyone makes mistakes, Sam! I ran away from my family! I was planning to stay out of it until you muttonhead came around!"

"I'm still a monster, Gabe," Sam says brokenly, fighting his emotions back. "Even Dean thinks so."

"What?" Gabriel asked, thoroughly confused. "No he doesn't." Sam shakes his head and pulls out his phone, typing something before handing it to the archangel.

" _ Listen to me you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning, I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster Sam,  _ a vampire _. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back. _ "

Gabriel gaped at the phone. He immediately knew that it was Dean's voice but the message was tampered with. What he was most shocked about, was the fact that Sam kept this horrible message.

"Kid…" Gabriel breathed out. "How many times have you listened to this?" The only answer the archangel received was a shrug from the taller hunter. "Did it ever occur to you that the voicemail was messed with?" Sam gave him a questioning look that told Gabriel everything. "I can feel how it's been tampered with." Gabriel snapped his fingers before handing the phone back to Sam so he could listen to the original voicemail.

" _ Hey… it's me… uh…Look I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed… and I owe you a serious beat down. But… I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not dad. We're brothers an' family. And…uh… no matter how bad it gets it doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorr- _ "

Tears started to glisten in Sam's eyes before he closed his phone and fell onto the bed beside Gabriel. He wasn't sure how to feel anymore. If he had heard the original message, he was sure Lucifer wouldn't be free. He would have called Dean. They would have talked. He would have stayed away from Lilith. Sam could feel the warmth of tears slipping passed his closed eyelids. Here he was, thinking Dean saw him as a monster while Dean thought Sam didn't care about him.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, not sure how to help the hunter. Sam pulled him over and they laid there, Gabriel too stunned to move, as Sam hugged the archangel.

"Thank you," the young hunter whispered.

"Anytime, Samsquatch," Gabriel said with a smile as he returned the hug. They stayed that way until Sam had recovered enough to return to his brother. They still had an apocalypse to end and Gabriel had some hunters to torment and everything is falling apart… but Sam had hope. Even if it will lead to his death, Sam had hope.


End file.
